pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979 TV series)
The original thirty-minute version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo constitutes the fourth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. It premiered on September 22, 1979 and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program. A total of sixteen episodes were produced. It was the last Hanna-Barbera cartoon series (excluding prime-time specials) to use the studio's laugh track. Contents 1 Overview 2 Voice cast 3 Episodes 4 Home media releases 5 References 6 External links Overview By 1979, the staff at Hanna-Barbera realized that the Scooby-Doo formula was getting worn out, which gave them reason to parody it in a 1979 prime time special, Scooby Goes Hollywood. In addition, ABC began threatening cancellation for the show, whose ratings were in decline.1 Therefore, for its 1979 – 1980 season, Scooby-Doo was given a major overhaul, adding the character of Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo, voiced by Lennie Weinrib, and changing the name of the show to Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Although still present in these episodes, the characters of Fred, Daphne, and Velma became less essential to the plot, and Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were the main focus. Marla Frumkin took over Pat Stevens' role as Velma Dinkley towards the end of the season, beginning with episode 12, "The Ghoul, the Bat, and the Ugly". Velma does not speak in episode 16, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief" as she, Fred, and Daphne weren't seen much in that episode. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained a laugh track created by the studio. Voice cast Don Messick – Scooby-Doo Lennie Weinrib – Scrappy-Doo Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers Heather North – Daphne Blake Frank Welker – Fred Jones Pat Stevens – Velma Dinkley (eps. 1–11) Marla Frumkin – Velma Dinkley (eps. 12–15) Episodes Nº Episode title Villain Identity Original air date 1 "The Scarab Lives!" The Blue Scarab Howard Gruger September 22, 1979 The gang has to help a cartoonist after his superhero creation "The Blue Scarab" comes to life. 2 "The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld" The Night Ghoul of London Mr. Marino September 29, 1979 The gang is trapped inside a theme park created to be like 19th-century England. The plot and title are similar to that of Westworld. 3 "Strange Encounters of a Scooby Kind" The Alien Tessie October 6, 1979 Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy are kidnapped by an alien, and it's up to Fred, Velma and Daphne to save them. The title is a take-off of Close Encounters of the Third Kind. 4 "The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco!" The Neon Phantom Bill Walker October 13, 1979 When the Neon Phantom appears at the Hollywood Bowl and cuts out the electricity, the gang chases him to find out what he's up to. 5 "Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake" The Snake Demon First Mate Defarge October 20, 1979 The gang, on vacation in the Florida Keys, encounters the Snake Demon. By mistake, Daphne buys an idol cursed by the Snake Demon, so the demon comes after her. 6 "The Scary Sky Skeleton" The Sky Skeleton Eddie Drake October 27, 1979 When a living skeleton appears and threatens to ruin Daphne's friend Wendy's air show, the gang must solve the mystery and help Wendy. 7 "The Demon of the Dugout" The Dragon Beast Mr. Husai November 3, 1979 The gang is in Japan for a baseball game involving the American Team vs. the Japanese Team for the Baseball Diamond. During the game, a demon appears and the gang must solve the mystery. 8 "The Hairy Scare of the Devil Bear" The Devil Bear Chuck Hunt November 10, 1979 The gang investigates a myth of a "devil bear" haunting Indian caves within the Grand Canyon. 9 "Twenty Thousand Screams Under the Sea" The Sea Beast of the Aztecs Tiger Morris November 17, 1979 The gang try to solve the mystery of a Sea Beast that's haunting Acapulco. The title is a take-off of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. 10 "I Left My Neck in San Francisco" The Lady Vampire of the Bay Lefty Callahan (Mrs. Corneil) November 24, 1979 The gang goes to San Francisco, where they encounter "The Lady Vampire of the Bay" on Alcatraz Island. The vampire strongly resembles Daphne, who sits out most of the investigation with a cold, but she is nowhere to be found when the vampire turns up, leading Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy to think she is a vampire. 11 "When You Wish Upon a Star Creature" The Star Creature Mr. Greenfield December 1, 1979 When Professor Spaulding, of Green Hills observatory, discovers a new star, it doesn't take long before the Star Creature comes to frighten everyone off. 12 "The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly" The Shadow Creature Brandon Davies December 8, 1979 The gang attend the Batty Awards Show, but it is interrupted by a Shadow Creature. 13 "Rocky Mountain Yiiiii!" The Frozen Ghost of Jeremiah Pratt Will Henry Pratt December 15, 1979 The gang goes to Denver, Colorado for a skiing vacation where they meet the ghost of Jeremiah Pratt, who wants to find his caravan and his pot of gold. 14 "The Sorcerer's a Menace" The Ghost of the Great Haldane Morgan the Magician December 22, 1979 While attending a magic show at a fancy hotel on Atlantic City's boardwalk, the ghost of the magician's former teacher appears. He makes a very valuable black pearl disappear, and the gang is out to find why. 15 "Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur!" The Minotaur Nick Papas December 29, 1979 While in Greece, the gang discovers that the Minotaur is scaring everyone off and they go find him. 16 "The Ransom of Scooby Chief" The Kidnapping Crooks Carl and Tony January 5, 1980 The gang arrives at New York City and drops off Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy to look around Scrappy's old neighborhood. After Scooby and Shaggy are kidnapped for ransom, it's up to Scrappy and his puppy friends to save them. The title is a take-off of "The Ransom of Red Chief." Home media releases A complete series set was released on April 28, 2015.2 DVD Name Release Date Episode(s) Included Scooby Doo and Scrappy-Doo: The Complete Season 1 April 28, 20152 All episodes Scooby Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World May 15, 20123 1."Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake" 2."Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur" Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills October 16, 20124 "Rocky Mountain Yiiiiii" Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! September 24, 20135 "Scary Sky Skeleton" Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field Of Screams May 13, 2014 "The Demon of the Dugout" Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Surf's Up Scooby-Doo May 5, 2015 "Twenty Thousand Screams Under The Sea" References 1.Jump up ^ "The network kept threatening to cancel it every year or two, so every season they had to add a new element to the show to keep it fresh." – Mark Evanier, one the writers for the series. Retrieved from The Scooby Story on October 6, 2006. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo - Press Release for 'The Complete Season 1' of the 1979 Show". tvshowsondvd.com. Retrieved 2015-02-04. 3.Jump up ^ "Scooby's All-Stars - '13 Spooky Tales Around The World' Draws From 6 Scooby Shows". tvshowsondvd.com. Retrieved 2013-06-22. 4.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (June 21, 2012). "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - '13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills' 2-DVD Set". Retrieved June 22, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (June 13, 2013). "The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries - '13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot!' DVDs with More Classic Episodes". Retrieved June 22, 2013. External links Banks, Clive. "Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo". Retrieved from http://www.clivebanks.co.uk/Scooby-Doo/Scooby-Doo%20Series%205.htm on September 4, 2005. Baxter, Joel (2003). The Complete Scooby-Doo Episode Guide. Retrieved from http://www.execulink.com/~joelb/scooby/doobydoo.htm on September 3, 2005. "Hanna-Barbera Studios" (and subarticles). The Big Cartoon DataBase. Retrieved from http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/index.html on September 3, 2005. The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:1980 American television series endings Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Mystery television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Mystery animation Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Scooby-Doo Category:1979 television series debuts